Help to Heal the Hatred
by Ree-B
Summary: *COMPLETED*I will just say that takes place after all the fights. I don't want to say anything else except to read it with an open mind.


I'm not going to say anything about this story except that you should read it with an open mind.  
  
Oh, and I don't own sailormoon.  
  
Help to Heal the Hatred  
by Ree-B  
PG  
*******************************************************************  
A slight breeze wafted through the open window. Small dewdrops had formed on the windowsill. Clouds hung heavy in the gray sky. Today was not going to be pretty. It was cold, wet and just plain yucky. The cold wind stirred the slight form on the bed in the distinctively pink room. She shivered. A sleepy head popped out from under the warm blanket. Two sky blue eyes peered at the blurry green numbers on the clock next to her bed. The time 7:29 blared back at her. Why is it she just had to wake up a full minute before her alarm would sound? Why could she not get 60 more precious seconds of sleep? Was fate so cruel? She pondered for a moment the possibility of her clock being possessed by some strange new youma. If it was, Luna couldn't get mad at her for dusting it with her moon wand, could she? Just as she decided against putting forth such effort at such an ungodly hour, her alarm sounded. 'Damn' She threw her legs around the bed, grumbling about having to be up anyways.  
The movement woke the furball snuggled at the end of her bed. Her head snaked up to see the young woman head towards the bathroom. Luna was surprised to see her up so soon after her alarm went off, but thought it too early to find out the meaning of it. She curled her black head back down to the soft comforter. She would ask Usagi about it later.  
In the bathroom, Usagi was instinctively going through the motions of getting herself ready for school. She turned the water in the shower to heat up as she grabbed her toothbrush. She squished some paste out onto the plastic bristles and raised it to her mouth. As she finished her task, she went to un-do the braids in her hair. Her eyes widened into large blue saucers. For a second she simply stared at the strands in complete shock. Then her expression turned to one of utter horror and a scream escaped her lips. Hearing the shout, the entire household was at the bathroom door in seconds.  
"Usagi? What is wrong dear?" The pounding of her fathers fist on the door echoed through the small tiled room. It soon turned to the thud thud of his body trying to ram down the door at the lack of her response.  
"Calm down, Kenji" Her mother soothed. "Usagi? Honey, are you okay?" Usagi took one look at herself in the mirror. Worry had now crept into her eyes. It was then she heard the scratching of a cat's claws low on the door. Luna was here now. Luna could deal with this. She unsuccessfully tried to steal her expression into one of courage and reached for the doorknob. With one swift movement, she twisted the knob and edged the door open. She stood in front of her parents, Shingo, and Luna. All jaws dropped simultaneously. The sound of gasps filled the hallway followed by the sound of Luna fainting to the floor. Shingo was the first to speak.  
"Onee-chan, Why did you dye you hair such a strange color? I mean, why would you want your hair to be silver?" Usagi looked to her parents and to the recovered Luna.  
"I didn't." She looked straight into Luna's deep feline eyes.  
"I will call everyone." Luna said then turned on her paw and headed directly towards Usagi's room. That gave Usagi's family a new reason to gape in disbelief. Did Luna just talk? Or was it just them? Usagi looked at her shocked family. Everything would change now, and they had no clue what was going on.  
"We need to talk, young lady." Her father demanded.  
"Yes. But I need to wait for the others to arrive. This is not only for me to tell. In fact, Luna?" Usagi walked back into her room to find the feline reaching for Usagi's communicator, "Tell everyone to bring their family. It's time to tell them all. I guess it won't be such a bad day after all."  
******************************************************************************  
After about 20 minutes, all the senshi had gathered in Usagi's living room with their family members. Rei was pacing back and forth across the carpet as her grandpa sat nearby on a long couch with Yuuchiro(sp?) and Usagi's parents. Ami sat daintily in a chair with her mother standing behind the chair. Minako was sprawled on her stomach on a rug in the middle of the floor, legs waving in the air. Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru shared a second long couch with Shingo. Haruka leaned impatiently against the arm of the couch near Michiru. Minako's parents sat in a third couch with Makoto and Motoki. It was fitting for Motoki to be here. Not only was he like a big brother to Usagi, but he was Mamoru's best and first friend. Mamoru. Mamoru sat alone on a love seat as if everyone instinctively knew that that was the spot that Usagi would occupy. The same odangoed girl peeked around the corner. They were all here, waiting for her. This would be hard. She noticed how much little family occupied the room. It was strange to think that between 10 people they barely had 10 family members amongst them. But they were family enough for each other. Luna came down from upstairs with Artemis, signaling that it was time. The two felines stepped into the room filled with anxious people. They cleared their throats. That was enough of a push for Usagi. She took a deep breath and Stepped into the room. In an instant, all 8 senshi were kneeled on the floor and Mamoru was by her side.  
"Is it that time already?" He whispered to her, but the comment was heard around the whole room. Without a response he knew the answer was yes. He caught up her hand and kissed it softly. A smile edged it's was across his face. She was instantly hit by his happiness through the emotional link they shared. She couldn't help but smile at his mirth.  
"What are you smiling at? This is serious!" His smile only widened. "What?"  
"Now we'll be together. All day. Every waking moment, as well as when we sleep. I will have you by my side for always." He brought her into his embrace. He placed a light butterfly kiss upon her forehead, right where a golden moon sigil warmly glowed. As he pulled back, Usagi turned to her kneeling senshi.  
"Rise." She commanded softly, releasing them of formalities.  
"This is so exciting!" Minako bubbled.  
"The world awaits you, My Queen." Setsuna said knowingly.  
"Hai, but first we all owe our family a very LONG story." Mamoru moved back to the love seat with Usagi at his side. She sat down next to him, curled under his arm. "You probably want to know why, my hair has changed so drastically? But to understand that, you must first know our story, a story of a kingdom long ago. You see, we are all the sailor senshi. But we are also princesses of our respective planets from over a millennia ago. I am their leader, Sailormoon, and the princess of the moon. The moon was the center of a great kingdom of the Silver Millennium. We all perished before I took my rule as queen. My mother still held that position, yet it was her dying wish that we should be able to live on. So we were all reincarnated here, in the future...", She continued for some time in great detail, "We have all strived to keep this time safe from harm, and now I have come into my right. I have gained the silver hair of the ruling Queen and now it is my time to take my place as ruler or the new era, the Golden Millennium, with Mamoru at my side as King of Earth. Everything will change now. This world will never be the same again. Just know, as it changes, that we still love you. Nothing will change that."   
Fate chose this moment to enter.  
There was a knock on the door. Ikuko shakily rose and drifted to the door. All eyes followed her. She opened the door to another shock. At her front door stood various world leaders and at the front of them all, stood the President of Japan, Hamakato Sei( i made this name up).   
"Konnichi Wa. We are sorry to disturb you, Tsukino-san, but is Usagi-san in?" Ikuko gaped like a fish for a moment before composing herself.  
"Hai. Please come in." The men and women of the world all stepped into the rapidly crowding living room. As one mass the distinguished leaders of the free world knelt before their new King and Queen. Again Hamkato spoke.  
"Endymion-sama, Serenity-sama, a vision of our world under your rule appeared to us as in a dream, yet we were wide awake. Such peace and unity is what we all strive for. Please lead us all as rulers of our great planet Earth." Usagi came up to the nearest one, the president from America, Mrs. Janice Miller (another made up name). She placed her hand upon the woman shoulder. Usagi looked into her eyes as a mother would a child's, filled with love, an unconditional love the Lunarian Queen held for all the precious people under her rule.  
"Our reign shall bring such peace as you have seen, but not without time, help, and not without trials. Peace does not come easily. We will need all of you help. As long as we help each other, we can heal our world of the corruption and hatred that has consumed it's depths." She stepped to another nearby leader. This time it was the King of England, Charles Wellington XVII (made up). She grabbed his hand and pulled the tall man into a standing position in front of her. She motioned for them all to follow. Slowly the leaders all stood together. "Endymion and I accept your offer of leadership. Let us heal the world together. Now, come and watch our new capital rise." Mamoru came to her side. The all walked out the front door and the strange group strode through the streets of Tokyo. Many stared, unknowing of what was happening. They all stopped in front of the large area of rubble left over from the recent Galaxia defeat (yes I know that happened on another planet, just use you imagination). Usagi smiled to her senshi, and in an instant the bright colors of the senshi transforming could be seen. Usagi and Mamoru shifted into their royal forms, noticing the new uniforms of the Queen and King. Clasping hands, they surrounded the area with a large dome of gold and silver light. A flash of light could be seen for miles. When the light died down, the magnificent palace of Crystal Tokyo stood in all it's glory. A new era had started. One where humanity would all work together. Duel ruling crystals would stand for peace and happiness. This new era would not be without strife. But it was the start of a new Earth, a new Universe. The Golden Millennium.  
********************************************************************  
  
Sorry if it totally sucked. I was just sitting at my computer and started to write. I didn't even know what I would end up with. But here it is. You'll have to chalk any craziness up to poetic license. I'm sure that some stuff didn't follow true to the SM storyline, but oh well. It's MY story. I hope you did enjoy it.  
  
As far as notes go:  
All of the world leaders I made up. I almost did some weird stuff, like make a queen of America and duel presidents of Australia or stuff like that, but i just decided to stick with things that seemed familiar.  
  
I don't think that I've ever heard of the Rule of Neo-King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity referred to as the Golden Millennium. I just thought it fitting since the old Silver Millennium was on the Moon(SILVER crystal) and the new one was on Earth (GOLDEN crystal). So just go with it.  
  
Ree-B  
ree_chan_angel@yahoo.com 


End file.
